


вместо пустоты

by precamide



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M, NaruGaa Week 2020, i don't know what to say about this, sometimes it's sad
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precamide/pseuds/precamide
Summary: всё идёт не по плану практически сразу. падает, будто коллекционная фарфоровая ваза с пятого этажа, и разбивается на сотни угрожающих «блядь» от Темари.Гаара сохраняет спокойствие и смотрит, как в аудиторию со звонком влетает парень и, задев преподавательский стол, взбегает на заполненные последние ряды.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> я опять это сделала я начала новую работу накануне пересдачи. мне искренне жаль, здесь весьма всратый юморок, и я не знаю, к чему всё в итоге придёт х)
> 
> ах да, заглавные буквы только в именах, я предупредила

всё идёт не по плану практически сразу. падает, будто коллекционная фарфоровая ваза с пятого этажа, и разбивается на сотни угрожающих «блядь» от Темари.  
Гаара сохраняет спокойствие и смотрит, как в аудиторию со звонком влетает парень и, задев преподавательский стол, взбегает на заполненные последние ряды. свободное место только рядом с Гаарой, потому что его лучшее выражение лица ещё ни разу не вызывало в людях желания познакомится поближе. парень потерянно осматривается, но тут входит лектор, и даже мантра «не ко мне не ко мне не ко мне» Гаару не спасет.  
— привет, надеюсь, не занято, — выдает парень, вытаскивая на стол гору каких-то вещей.  
по полу с громким стуком катится зелёное яблоко, сосед чертыхается. а через секунду уже протягивает Гааре откуда-то взявшееся второе.  
— нет, спасибо.  
— очень зря — сочные! — растягивая последнее слово говорит парень, вместо яблока появляется ладонь. — Наруто.  
ладонь тёплая и большая. Гаара смотрит как смуглые пальцы обхватыват его ладонь и от этого контраста почему-то пробегают мурашки.  
— Гаара.  
и ваза разбивается вдребезги.

всё изначально идёт не так, потому что Наруто садится рядом и на следующую пару, и потом. он оказывается очень тактильным — его рука успевает оказаться сначала на спинке стула, а потом и вовсе — на спине Гаары. рука тяжёлая, и кажется, будто это огромный кусок горячего металла, потому что по спине катятся капли пота. Гаара боится шевельнуться. чужие люди не касались его уже очень давно, и он не знает как нужно реагировать.  
на перерыве, когда Наруто отвлекается на кого-то ещё, Гаара пишет сестре: «невозможно красивый парень обнимал меня всю пару».  
«мне прийти?», — уточняет сестра, и следом: «скажи ему, что ничего личного, просто границы».  
Гаара благодарит и откладывает телефон.  
когда Наруто обращает своё внимание целиком на него и возвращает руку на плечо, Гаара цепенеет. на секунду ему кажется, что он не знает слов, и теперь придётся снова их учить.  
— ты не мог бы убрать руку?  
он даже не уверен, что его слышно, потому что идёт лекция и Гаара шепчет, чтобы никому не мешать.  
рука исчезает.  
— извини. чёрт возьми, я такой идиот в этом плане! ведь говорили же, что не всем нравится, когда я так делаю. извини!  
Гаара хочет ответить, что всё в порядке, но это не так. то, как быстро и послушно Наруто выполняет просьбу без лишних вопросов и промедлений, немного исправляет ситуацию. плечи Гаары немного расслабляются. 

после пар Гаара и Наруто собираются вместе, последний даже уламывает новоприобретённого товарища подождать его у туалета — вот уж чего Гаара никогда не поймёт. они и выходят из корпуса вместе. тут Наруто замечает кого-то в толпе у места для курения и, на ходу попрощавшись, мчится туда.

Гаара думает, что надо уйти, но всё совсем не плану. и он смотрит, как Наруто напрыгивает на какого-то парня, тот ловит и кружит, пока они оба наконец не вспоминают, что вокруг люди. Наруто чмокает парня в щёку, тот закатывает глаза, но рука на спине Наруто, чуть ниже поясницы, говорит, что его всё устраивает.  
и наверное, если вдруг погаснет солнце, Гаара может и не заметить. потому что за один единственный день, он нашёл и сразу же потерял своё настоящее солнце.

на следующий день Гаара не хочет идти в институт. брат с сестрой обмениваются выразительными взглядами — непонятными, но оттого ещё более раздражающими, — Гаара не хочет, чтобы за его спиной что-то решалось. он вклинивается в их молчаливый диалог, но сестра только улыбается сочувствующе, а Канкуро уходит краситься.  
перед аудиторией он останавливается, оправляя рубашку. это оказывается бесполезным, потому что Наруто на пару влетает опять со звонком. Гаара честно старается не корить себя за что-то глупое внутри, что ждёт:  
— привет, спасибо, что придержал место.  
Гаара щёлкает ручкой. он ничего не делал.

Наруто держится на грани: тепло его тела и шумное сопение всё ещё под боком. видно, что ему приходится постоянно одёргивать себя. он наклоняеется к Гааре, чтобы нашептать комментарий — он бросил записывать лекцию спустя три предложения и теперь что-то читает в телефоне. расстояние между ними и без того совсем незначительное сокращается вдвое, Гаара неосознанно напрягается, готовится. и  
ничего не происходит. Наруто останавливается. взлохмачивает волосы, и выпрямляется. Гаара поворачивается, встречая взглядом довольную улыбку:  
— расслабься, я помню — границы, — Гаара возвращается к лекции.  
в глубине сознания бьётся мысль, озвученная голосом Темари: «пиздец».  
будто целиком состоящий из солнечного света парень совершенно не вписывается в планы — там обед с Канкуро, тренировка и выполнение заданий по учёбе.  
когда Гаара опаздывает к брату, тот пихает его локтем в бок и подмигивает:  
— расскажешь?  
нечего рассказать, но почему-то очень хочется. Канкуро учится в другом месте, но оказывается куда более осведомлённым: когда всплывает имя Наруто, он понятливо хмыкает.  
— а, Узумаки.  
непонимание неоновыми буквами светится над головой Гаары, поэтому брат поясняет:  
— он и его парень — герои всех студенческих разговоров в этом году. Саске прошёл во все университеты префектуры, и был первым в рейтинге. а выбрал в итоге тот единственный, куда взяли Наруто. говорят, это романтично. и ещё говорят, они росли в одном приюте и люто друг друга доставали.  
пока Гаара переваривает информацию, Канкуро приносит ещё кофе.

на тренировке смысл слов про парня Наруто накладывается на подсмотренное в курилке, и в конце тренер хвалит Гаару за сосредоточенность, резкость и отличную защиту. Гаара думает, что, может быть, пара пропущенных ударов смогла бы выбить из него странную горечь.

стоит ему сесть за учёбу, как прилетает уведомление из общего чата группы.  
«кто-нибудь может объяснить задание по истории языка (ಥ﹏ಥ)»  
так Наруто занимает и третью часть плана.  
почему они решают созвониться по видеосвязи, Гаара не знает. он никогда раньше не пользовался ничем таким, а Наруто убеждает, что это отличный вариант. на экране всплывает довольное лицо Узумаки. он смотрит ниже экрана, предположительно, в тетрадь. окно, видимо, слева, потому что солнце золотит светлые волосы и смуглую кожу, и Гаара на секунду теряется, не сразу выключает камеру. всё, начиная идеей помочь кому-то, заканчивая программой — нечто новое, и он пробует звук:  
— Наруто.  
называть его по имени тоже новое, и будто что-то запретное. иррационально Гаара чувствует себя вором, хотя не совершает ничего плохого.  
— чёрт, а я тебя не вижу, нет вебки?  
— да.  
— жаль, но ты меня видишь? нормально?  
— да.  
и Наруто улыбается.  
— смотри! — он поднимает руки, в них сидит лягушка. — Гаара, это Клава. Клава, это Гаара.  
— очень приятно.  
— ей тоже, — смеётся Наруто.

делать задания вместе с кем-то — с Наруто — оказывается забавно. да, это занимает в два раза больше времени, потому что тот постоянно отвлекается, рассказывает смешные истории и просто тупит. но вечер становится уютным, Гаара давно не чувствовал ничего похожего. Наруто очень домашний в кроп-топе с жабами, несмотря на огромное количество энергии. он постоянно поднимает Клаву к экрану — ей становится одиноко, чёрт возьми, — в какой-то момент Гаара понимает, что Темари давно дома, а он и не заметил.  
не заметить возвращение другого человека не получается. около восьми Наруто совершенно теряет концентрацию, его взгляд постоянно перепрыгивает с предмета на предмет, сам он вертится на стуле и едва ли не подскакивает. в восемь причина беспокойства открывает дверь за спиной Наруто, и тот срывается, не закончив звонок, навстречу. Гаара говорит себе не смотреть. не смотреть, как Наруто налетает на пришедшего. не смотреть, как его подхватывают под коленками, поднимая на руки. не смотреть, как блаженно жмурится Наруто, прижатый к стене. не смотреть, как слепо и доверчиво он ищет чужие губы.  
— кхм.  
Гаара дёргается. за спиной стоит Темари, от неё исходит угрожающее всему живому энергия. Гаара выключает видеосвязь.  
Темари подходит ближе.  
— можно? — но Гаара уже сам разворачивается на стуле и утыкается лбом сестре в живот.  
ему больно. его плечи дрожат, но глаза сухие. он знает, что недостоин любви. знает, что нельзя доверять хорошему отношению. он помнит все уроки, полученные от отца. любовь — это слабость. их мать заплатила за слабость своей жизнью. ей лучше было бы сделать аборт, но она любила то, у чего не было даже сознания, и это убило её. если кто-то ещё полюбит его — кто знает, к чему это приведёт. ему нельзя любить. ему нельзя быть любимым. он монстр, забравший жизнь собственной матери. вот с чего он начал свой путь. неужели кто-то захочет его любить.  
Гаара хватается пальцами за кофту сестры, сжимая кулаки до боли, пока наконец не приходит в себя.  
Темари гладит брата по спине, пока того не прекращает трясти.  
— идём, сделаю тебе чай.  
— спасибо.  
— всё для лучшего братишки, — она лохматит волосы Гаары, и никто не знает, что так обязательно делала бы их мать.

на следующий день Гаара делает всё, чтобы избежать встречи с Наруто. надо сказать, задача едва ли выполнимая — они учатся в одной группе. к тому же все, кроме Гаары, успели разбиться на группы и уже нельзя подсесть к кому-нибудь просто так. всю первую пару он сидит с каменно-прямой осанкой и едва водит рукой, чтобы законспектировать самое основное. от Наруто он не шарахается, просто закусывает щёку изнутри и напоминает себе, что тепло этого человека не для него. на перерыве удаётся сбежать в туалет. так напоминает школу, что становится трудно дышать. 

на вторую пару Наруто является с опозданием и, едва взглянув на Гаару, теснит ребят на первой парте. внутри у Гаары всё отзывается резкой болью.  
когда перед ним ложится записка, он вздрагивает. хрустальная тишина, окружавшая его половину дня, отступает.  
«не знал, что ты гомофоб»  
Гаара давится воздухом. из драмы, достойной Кавабата, его жизнь резко превращается в фарс.

после пары Наруто, как обычно копается дольше всех, попутно отвлекая мимопроходящих и создавая затор. Гаара наблюдает за этим со своего места. минуты растягиваются, Наруто нервно косится на него из-за плеча.  
когда аудитория пустеет, Гаара оказывается совсем близко и, дождавшись ответного взгляда, ровно говорит:  
— я гей.  
Наруто нервно хихикает. потом хмурит брови. потом чешет затылок. и наконец смотрит на Гаару.  
— не понял.  
— я не гомофоб, Наруто. я гей.  
— тогда что, почему, почему ты вчера отключился?  
— ты был занят.  
Узумаки хлопает себя по лбу:  
— какой же я идиот, чёрт подери!  
— да.  
— ой, иди ты, — он смеётся, но почему-то Гаара всё равно объясняет.  
— я не думаю, что ты идиот, Наруто.  
возможно, это игра света, но щёки Наруто немного краснеют.


	2. Chapter 2

Наруто много. он вливается в расписание Гаары так, будто всегда был рядом. при этом не забывает о своих делах, поддерживает общение с десятком студентов, обзаводится фан-клубом, успевает вписаться на соревнования по баскетболу за честь и гордость университета и затеять еженедельные субботники на территории кампуса. источник его энергии остаётся для Гаары загадкой, он просто греется в тепле, которое Наруто, не жалея, раздаёт всем желающим.   
они сидят в перерыве на улице, Наруто размахивает руками, пытаясь изобразить, как в субботу снимал кота с дерева. солнце на прощание припекает головы: счёт дней перевалил за середину ноября.  
Гаара тайком достаёт телефон, чтобы написать Темари, о том, как красиво улыбается Наруто. и о том, как он сам безнадёжно встрял.

они с Канкуро устроили на прошлой неделе марафон фильмов с каким-то странным посылом: главный герой был хмур и беспомощен, а потом контурную карту его будней вдруг разрисовывала чудаковатая, очень взбалмошная, девушка. заканчивалось всё обычно не слишком счастливо.  
— ну? — у Гаары возникает ощущение экзамена, к которому он не готов.  
Канкуро смотрит пристально: это была его идея — объяснение мира вокруг с помощью искусства. Гааре всё ещё сложно разбираться в собственных чувствах (и чувствах людей вокруг), а плачущие мужики на экране почему-то смешат.  
— то есть мне нужно сразиться со злым бывшим, потом позвать его на свидание в икею, а потом стереть себе память?  
Темари закрывает лицо руками и плечи её трясутся, Канкуро смеётся открыто.  
— я вёл к тому, что это всего лишь новый опыт.  
— вам не кажется, что эти ребята — мудаки?   
— Темари!  
брат с сестрой переключаются на обсуждение мудацкости персонажей, и Гаара улыбается. он дома.

созвоны с Наруто по видео становятся важной частью дня. они также сидят на всех парах вместе, иногда Гаара строго смотрит на отвлекающегося соседа, и тот возвращается к учёбе. на переменах Наруто, если не сбегает к своему парню, пытается развести друга на диалог, но чаще болтает сам, за двоих (а то и за четвёртых). ему безотчётно хорошо, когда получается пошутить так, чтобы тонкие губы Гаары сложились в мягкую улыбку.   
— и он сказал, что я долбоёб, потому что самолёт не может полететь с одним крылом! но, бля, зачем тогда такой вопрос задавать?  
Наруто искрится эмоциями, машет руками и что-то ещё нелестное говорит в адрес умника. а Гаара подвисает: история началась с вопроса, что важнее любить или быть любимым.

уже ночью, проворочавшись в кровати добрых полтора часа, Гаара сдаётся и пишет Наруто: «а что важнее для тебя?».  
цифры в углу экрана услужливо показывают половину третьего. ответа можно не ждать. но он приходит.  
«любить»  
«я всегда так думал»  
«ты просто любишь и всё»  
«никакого вреда»  
«а если тебя любят, а ты нет..  
можно же и обидеть человека»  
«случайно конечно»  
«(✖╭╮✖)»

Гаара проверяет будильник и гасит экран телефона. 

будильник он выключает за полчаса до. почти четыре часа сна можно считать успехом. к моменту появления брата на кухне Гаара успевает выпить кофе и собрать всем бенто. 

в институте он появляется одним из первых, и, к своему величайшему удивлению, находит у дверей лекционной Наруто.  
— о, хорошо, что ты пришёл! сходишь со мной перекусить?  
Гаара проверяет время — у них есть минут двадцать — и кивает. Наруто радостно хлопает в ладоши.  
когда они проходят поворот к буфету, у Гаары возникают вопросы.  
— не беспокойся, это рядом с корпусом, через дорогу, там очень вкусно, — Наруто идёт чуть впереди, привычно закинув руки за голову, и Гаара вдруг чувствует, что мог бы идти за ним вечность.  
ему спокойно. просто идти рядом с Наруто, слушать, о чём тот говорит. молчать. говорить самому. он может пройти так хоть на край света, потому что ощущение комфорта рядом с человеком и твёрдая в нём уверенность дорогого стоят.   
на улице людно — спешат на работу, учёбу, домой — и Гааре ужасно обидно терять только что возникшее ощущение. Наруто тормозит на последней ступеньке лестницы, оборачивается. солнце теперь попадает ему в глаза, и он щурится:  
— если не возражаешь?  
в груди всё сжимается. огромное и тёплое чувство поднимается изнутри и захлёстывает его с головой. Гаара смотрит глаза в глаза и кладёт свою руку на подставленный локоть.  
— спасибо.  
то, насколько тонко Узумаки ощущает моменты, немного пугает. а потом Гаара успокаивается: они идут под руку, и ему немножко хочется, чтобы Наруто понимал ещё больше. понимал всё.  
но он молчит.  
Гаара не называет того, что чувствует. боится, что облечённые в слова они потускнеют. ему хочется спрятать, сохранить чувства в груди, как самую большую драгоценность. это действительно важно — он сознательно избегал людей, боли, сильных эмоций и не замечал, как росла пустота. как было холодно. теперь у него есть солнце. такое же недосягаемое, но куда более тёплое, чем тот сгусток газа в небе. и своё солнце Гаара будет беречь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вариации на тему анекдотов категории б.  
> для тех, кто избежал их на своём жизненном пути:
> 
> человек спросил у мудреца, что важнее - любить или быть любимым?  
> мудрец ответил:  
> — какая гусеница для танка важнее: правая или левая?  
> — правая.  
> — охуеть ты инженер. как он поедет на одной гусенице? как он поедет-то блядь? ты дурак, что ли? иди нахуй отсюда.


End file.
